Magic with the wolf
by naleysocute23
Summary: Jacob has transformed and Bella now knows. Bella's neighbor Raven Foster has her own problems. One night bumping into Jacob Black jumping out of Bella's window may change their lives...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I shouldn't be posting another story but I have been itching to post this ever since I watched New Moon movie (lol like ages ago and *sigh* to those wolves) but I put this story on a back burner until I got a brief idea of what I wanted to take this story. So this sort of takes place around New Moon [from what I remember from the movie that one scene which I'm sure you'll all figure out] and then my story kind of took it's own place I sort of went with what happened to New moon but twisting it up a bit because well I read the Twilight Saga once and sorry but I hated the ending maybe because I love Jacob so much and Taylor Launter well I think we can all say he is a pretty fine boy ;) **

**Note: Jacob is 17 yrs old here**

**Anywho here is my first ever Twilight story... enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except the idea and my characters Raven and Tommy**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"We're almost home how about I race you?" the seventeen year old girl suggested to her twelve year old brother who grinned brightly at the suggestion and takes off yelling

"I'm beating you!" the dark brown haired girl laughs heartedly as she yelled out

"Hey I didn't say go!" the young brown curly haired boy smiles as he quickens his run but still in sight for her to see him then she sees a bare chested boy jump out from her neighbour's window and saw her little brother look back only laughing

"Tommy look out!" she yelled out as she ran faster and watched him bump right into the boy who caught him from falling back

"Tommy! Oh thank you!" the girl ran up to them as Tommy rubbed his forehead

"No worries" he simply smirked and bent down to look at Tommy and ask

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Tommy shook his head and said and looked up to his older sister and then the stranger in front of him

"Dang you have a hard chest" the boy and the girl laughed as she rubbed the top of his head causing him to look up to her as his sister sresponded back

"Or you just have a hard head" as she playfully knocked on his forehead causing him to laugh as he looked up to the boy in front of him who was staring tentively at his older sister. Jacob couldn't help but analyze her she wasn't skinny like Bella but she wasn't fat either she was in between. She had a curvy body that made Jacob's hand itch to place it on her hips. She was lightly tanned and had chocolate brown hair. She had big doe brown eyes, small button nose and nicely shaped lips with the bottom being slightly plumpier. Just looking at her, his eyes darted to her lips he felt his lips aching to taste her lightly glossed lips. She was wearing hip hugger jeans with chucks and a simple top but he could see she had a nice rack perfect for her body but he could tell she didn't flaunt her body she seemed to be as people would describe _simple_. There was more to her... Jacob knew that

"Who are you?" the young boy asked snapping Jacob out of his trance

"Jacob Black and you?" Jacob simply said still staring at the girl in front of bit her bottom lips nervously blushing at the bare chested boy in front of her as she looked up to see they were below Bella Swan's room. The girl could see the Bella watching but hoping not to be caught as the girl chuckled connecting the idea of Bella in her room and Jacob with no shirt

"Thomas Foster but everyone call me Tommy and this is my older sister Raven Foster" Raven smiled at him and couldn't help but think _'Obviously he's taken' _

"Thanks for not causing any head trauma to my little brother but we should go as dinner need to be made so I better go now. It was nice meeting you" Raven rambled out so fast as she felt her temperature rise just being around this she pulled her little brother beside her as they walked past him. Raven had to past Jacob as her shoulders brushed against his arm. Feeling the sparks; both took sharp intake of breath as Jacob spun around to look at the back of Raven to see if she felt it too. He noticed that she quickly glanced his way but she didn't want him to know that as she quickly made their way to their house

Before entering the house Tommy turned around and yelled "Bye Jacob"

Jacob smiled as Raven smiled back and hurried her brother inside. Jacob looked up to see Bella staring at him and he couldn't but smirk at the idea of Bella being jealous but surprisingly someone had taken over his mind and her name wasn't Isabella Swan.

* * *

"So what shall we have for dinner?" Raven asked as they entered their empty house switching on the lights as Tommy ran to the kitchen and switched on the light and scurried through the fridge

"Hmm can we make pizza" he smiled gleefully when he saw pizza bread in the fridge

"Sounds mouth watering lets begin"

_*After dinner and playing PS3*_

"You better get to bed you got school tomorrow and I have work so we can't be late"

Tommy complained but noticed the glare from his sister and sighed he couldn't get his way tonight "Fine" he got up from the couch and turned off the PS3 system then kissed his sister on the cheek

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight don't forget to..."

"Brush my teeth I know" he finished her sentence as she watched him go upstairs. She sighed as she grabbed her cellphone he had called her during dinner but she didn't want to answer while her little brother was there he had already hurt him enough. Dialing the voicemail number she heard his voice fill her ears

_'Hi Raven just wanted to let you know that I sent the money so it should be in the mail enough for the bills. I got offered another job and I'm taking it so I won't be home for another six months but I'll be home in time for Christmas._

_I have to go now and I love...'_

Raven shook her head disappointed not bothering to hear the rest of the message as she said "Then you'll probably call back saying your work is extended... how about you just don't come back Dad"

Raven chuckled she must look crazy talking to her cellphone as she slipped it into her pocket and began to lock the doors and windows of the house. She paused as she looked out into the woods it always seemed to fascinate her she smiled remembering always hanging there with her mum and dad before she got pregnant with Tommy. It seemed so long ago the memories felt like a fantasy to her but it all seemed to vanish the day her mum died she knew nothing would ever be the same...she would never be the same. Movement of a big shape frightened her as Raven swore she saw brown eyes within the woods but after blinking a few times she knew it was her mind just playing with her.

Chuckling at her own imagination as she finished locking the doors and windows and switched off the lights and made her up the stairs and sneaked one last look at her brother to see him fast asleep she closed the door slightly and made her way to her room. She took her cell phone out and set her alarm then placed it on the bedside table. She changed into her pjs not knowing that today would change her life forever.

* * *

**AN: Like or not? Let me know :) The first encounter of Jacob and Raven... don't worry there will be more encounters ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay chpt 2 thank you to ALL... Those who favourited and put this on alert... Thank you! TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**BlacksWerewolfa, babygurl1994, MrsEmCullen.x, .x, emma134, EclipseLover97**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING... meant a lot that it warmed my heart**

**Just to clear things up before diving in this chapter... I will not be including the whole imprinting [because I'm sorry but I hated the idea as soon as I read Jacob impriniting on the Cullen baby *roll eyes*]  
Glad you guys are loving the OC characters :)  
**

**There are actions just not supernatural actions yet... ;) Oh excuse grammar mistakes even the many times I read it I know that there will be mistakes  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything all belong to Stephanie Meyer only Raven, Tommy, Rose, Matt and Nathan belong to me [you will know them when reading ;)]**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_*7am*_

"Ugh!" Raven groaned hearing her cell phone's alarm go off as she switched it off. The old her would just pull the blankets over and wait for someone to call her up but she had nobody but Tommy.

Pulling the blankets over she got out and made her bed and walked into her bathroom for a quick walked into the room and woke Tommy up

"Tom tom time to get up; I don't want to be late espescially if you want to eat breakfast at the cafe" he simply groaned and turned away from her. Raven chuckled and said

"Okay I'm going to go and pack the things I need and then go downstairs and get your lunch ready when I finish I'll come back and you bettter be up and dressed or at least in the bathroom"

"Whatever" he grumpily replied as she shook her head and got ready

*_7:30*_

"I'm ready and yes I closed my window and I've packed" Tommy said meeting sister in the kitchen as he sat on the kitchen stool

"Good and here you go" Raven said handing his lunch and then picked up her bag and car keys

"Okay car keys, house keys, mobile, wallet, my personal stuff" making a checklist as Tommy scrunched his face in disgust causing her to laugh

"Okay done lets go" Raven said as Tommy and her walked out to get into her beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Hey baby, did you have a good sleep?" Raven sat in her driver's seat talking to her car

"You do know it doesn't talk back to you?" he cocked an eyebrow at her as Raven gasped offended

"Don't listen to him Dean he don't love you like I do" Raven patted her dashboard gently as Tommy laughed at her antics

"You know we are going to be late if you keep talking to _Dean_" he emphasized

"Hey! Don't rush the magic bro" Raven said as she tossed her handbag to the stuck her key into the ignition bringing her car to life as they drove to her work at Fork's Cafe

* * *

_*Fork's Cafe... 7:40*_

Putting her car into park she walked into the cafe with Tommy towing behind

"Good morning Raven...and sleepy Tommy" a women around her 40's came from the kitchen when she heard the bell ring

"Morning Rose" the duo said as Tommy smiled at the older woman then sat at his usual table

"Will the boys be coming?" Raven asked as she placed her bag behind the counter then grabbed an apron and wrapped it around her waist tying the string

"You know they come every morning for you" Rose chuckled then the door open walking in Quil and Embry

"Ahh speak of the devils" Raven said as they dropped their school bags near Tommy then did their manly handshakes with Tommy. They hugged Rose then turned to Raven as she smirked at the growing boys

"Save the best for last aye?" Quil and Embry chuckled as they both pulled her into a bone crushing hug

Raven laughed as they pulled away and said "Of course and how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm doing great I swear you boys are just getting more muscular by the minute. Are you sure you boys are sixteen?"

Embry laughed as he said "Of course and you want me more by the minute"

"No way man she wants me" Quil butted in

Raven laughed "Down boys"

"You making breakfast for Tommy?" Embry asked as Raven heard their stomach grumbled

"Why yes I am and I'm thinking of making him a big plate of my breakfast's special" Raven tempted them as they both looked at her with puppy eyes

"And I guess I'll make a big plate for you both since I do every other day" Embry and Quil smiled widely and kissed her on both side of her cheek

"We love you and your cooking" Quil said

"Yeah, yeah go and take your seat" Raven waved them off as they went off and sat next to Tommy catching up with him. Before walking into the kitchen Raven crossed her arms over her chest and watched the boys from La Push talk with Tommy. She was glad she got this job and met them she was worried that Tommy didn't have many male figures in his life due to their dad practically living in his work but Embry and Quil came into her life and that's all she needed.

"Beautiful moment right?" Rose stood beside her as Raven nodded then turned to the woman that was like her second mother

"It is. If someone walked in and they were told that I knew Quill and Embry for only six weeks they wouldn't believe me" Rose laughed and said

"You guys just connected and they pretty much get along with anyone"

Raven smiled then said "I know I've said it so many times but thank you for the job and introducing Quil and Embry to Tommy"

"It's okay you are like a daughter I've never had and your mother would be so proud of you right now but..."

"You want me to finish school" Raven finished knowing where Rose was going with this similar conversation they had since last year as Rose nodded at the young girl

"Rose you know why I quit, I have Tommy to look after since Dad doesn't want to take notice of him. I'm willing to sacrfice everything just so my brother can get a good education and then a good job and have a good life"

"What about you?" Rose placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulders

"What about me?" Raven said looking anywhere but at Rose. The older woman smiled and placed a finger under Raven's chin turning her to face her

"Raven; your mother was my best friend and I'm sure she would have wanted you to finish your education that is including senior year. You were doing so well with school and work and Tommy that once you finished grade ten last year you just dropped out"

Raven feeling her tears wiped it and said "Because senior year is harder and I was already struggling with just grade ten imagine grade eleven and twelve with my final exams"

Rose smiled and said "You have me, Nathan, Matt and you have Quil and Embry and we love you and Tommy. They would be happy to help"

Raven looked back to Tommy who was laughing with Quil and Embry then looked back to Rose "You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?"

"Like I said you are like a daughter I've never had and since school just started a couple of weeks ago I rang Fork's high school and they said they would love to have you back just call them whenever you are ready" Raven smiled and squealed in excitement and hugged her and whispered

"Thank you so much...wait what about work?" Raven pulled away and looked to Rose worried

"Well you can come after school with Tommy and work till closing time that should make enough money for the bills" Raven nodded happily as the boys shouted from the table

"Rave we are hungry!"

Raven laughed and said "Okay sorry it's coming!"

Rose dimissed her subtly to go to the kitchen before the boys decided to make their own breakfast and that would mean trouble

* * *

*_8:45*_

"Oh my god! This breakfast could not get any better" Quil laid back against his chair in satsifaction as Embry and Tommy agreed

Raven laughed as she began to gather the plates "Well I cook to please and I don't know how you two can eat four plates of everything I made" she looked pointedly at Quil and Embry

"Please you have not seen anything" Embry said as they passed their plates to her

"Should I be worried when Tommy reaches you guys age that he would be eating everything out of our fridge in a day... I mean he already ate two plates" Raven said as Tommy smiled proudly

"So you finally met Jacob the missing person of our trio group jumping out of Bella's window" Raven looked to Embry and shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing but couldn't help but think of his jet black hair, his muscled chest, his amazing smile but most of all his brown eyes that she could stare at forever

"Hello! Wow Jake sure made an impression on Raven" Quil chuckled as he clicked his fingers to break Raven's trance as she stumbled out with the plates

"Oh umm yeah nice guy" Embry, Quil and Tommy snickered at Raven blushing. She quickly looked to the clock behind her place behind the counter

"Argh Tom Tom go wash your hands and get ready for school" as she placed the plates in the kitchen then walked out unwrapping the apron

"We'll drop him off if you want?" Quil suggested. Ravem shook her head

"No because the last time you guys walked him to school you both skipped school"

"But..." Embry started but Raven puit her hand up to stop him

"No I will personally drop you _all_ to school if that's okay with you Rose?"

"That's fine and make sure they go into the building I don't want another call from their mothers wondering why they are not at school"

"Good that's final now lets get moving"

"Okay _mum_" Quil joked as she chuckled

"Hey I'm only a year older than you both."

"True maybe you want me to drive your car since you look so tired from cooking breakfast" Embry said and loving the idea of driving the beautiful car

Raven shook her head from behind the counter as she took off her apron and then grabbed her car keys and phone "Keep dreaming Embry. You know I never let anyone touch my baby"

Embry pouted causing Quil and Tommy to laugh as they all grabbed their school bags and said their goodbye to Rose and followed Raven out to her car

* * *

*_La Push high school*_

"Have nice day at school" Raven said loudly from the driver seat as Quil and Embry got out of the car

"It's school what is there to enjoy... oh would you look at that it's our long lost friend Jacob" Quil joked as Raven gulped in the car as she nervously watched Jacob chuckle and do their manly handshakes with his friends

"It hasn't been that long"

"Well it was when you were hanging with Bella but after you..." Embry paused causing Raven to frown but he contined

"...got the flu now you hang with us"

"Well I wouldn't talk I never see you guys at Sam's place for breakfast"

"That would be this girl's fault... you met her after jumping out of none other than Bella's room in which Sam banned you from" Quil pointed to Raven in the car. Quil smirked as Jacob's smile faultered as he was caught out but he bent down to look in the car to see the beautiful girl that occupied his curious mind last night smile at him and wave at him nervously.

"Hi Jacob"

"Hi Raven"

Raven then said "Well I'll let you guys go I have to get back to work oh and Jacob make sure these two get into school"

"Will do ma'am" Jacob joked as Raven chuckled and waved goodbye to Quil and Embry then drove off back to Forks.

* * *

_*3:15pm*_

"So did you have a good day at school?" Raven asked driving back to the cafe with Tommy in the passenger seat

Tommy shrugged his shoulders "Yeah it's still there" Raven chuckled as she turned into the road leading to the cafe.

"How long you working for?" Tommy asked as the car was put into park

"Today till four-thirty so it won't be long" Raven said unbuckling her seat belt and looked at her brother curiously

"Why?"

"Just wanted to know cause Quil and Embry said they might be coming by"

"Sam won't get mad at them?" Raven asked as Tommy shook his head

"Sis; Sam is their leader but he'll only call them when he needs them" Raven nodded she was still lost on the Quiluete tribe in La Push in which Quil and Embry were involved in, it sounded wierd but they never went further with it. Rose who was friends with their family and most of the families in La Push in which Raven could ask about but didn't bother pursuing her questions, she knew that when they wanted to tell her the story they would

"Speaking of school... how do you feel with me going back to Forks High?"

Tommy smiled widely "I would say about time!":

Raven looked to him confused as he unbuckled his belt and quickly turned to the side to face her "I love you Raven but you sacrificed a lot for me when I didn't want you to and school was one of the things I didn't want you to sacrifice. You are so smart sis and can I ask why you stopped singing?"

"I didn't stop" she said

Tommy looked at his sister wierdly "You used to sing everyday for as long as I remembered then you stopped all of a sudden since last year"

"I never noticed I guess I got busy and I lost inspiration and well singing was for my music classes. I didn't know my singing meant something?"

"It told me how you were feeling" Tommy smiled shyly then said

"We did not have this conversation but you are going back to school even if I have to work to help out" Raven chuckled and ruffled through his curly brown hair

"Just go to school is enough and don't worry grandma left us a large sum of money that I haven't touched so I'll use that to help us out"

"Since I was eight years old?" Raven nodded as Tommy looked to his sister surprised

"Wow"

"Ok lets go"

The siblings walked into the cafe to see it beginning to fill but the back of three boys caught her attention "Quil! Embry!" Tommy shouted excited as he ran up to their usual table. Raven rolled her eyes playfully knowing now that with the boys there Tommy wouldn't be doing his homework.

"Hey Mia" Raven said passing one the young employees only fourteen years old rushing out from the kitchen tying her apron

"Hi Raven I'm on time today" Raven chuckled and said

"Don't stress girl I know you will come to work even if you are a little late and don't worry Rose, Matt and I have the cafe in control

"Of course we do cause that's how we do" Matt yelled in his try-hard gangsta tone from the kitchen window behind the counter as he placed one of the customer's order on the window bench for the waitresses to pick up. He was the part-time cook and a seventeen year old blonde-haired and blue eyed boy and one of Raven's best friend that attended Fork's high school. It amazed her how close she was to him since he transferred last year.

The girls laughed joined by Rose who grabbed the plates and served her customers.

"Hey Rave ask Tom if he wants BLT?"

Raven calming down nodded as she grabbed her apron from behind the counter and made her way to the table and pulled out her paper and pen then she noticed Jacob to be the third guy and he was looking hot in his grey wife beater top that really showed his muscular arm and defined his chiseled chest. Brushing away her observation she asked "Hey Tommy; Matt ask if you want BLT"

"Could I have his famous cheeseburgers"

"Us too!" Embry said loudly as Raven chuckled then pretended to think

"I don't know because one cheeseburger is not enough and I really don't want to put a lot of pressure on poor Matt"

"Please put all the pressure on Matt" a male voice said from behind her as Jacob noticed Raven take a sharp intake of breathe and turned to face a tall, nicely muscular slightly tanned seventeen year old boy with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Now that's just plain mean Nate" Nathan just chuckled and placed his hands on her waist as if on instinct. Quil and Embry eyes darted to Jacob when they heard him clench his jaw

"Nathan!" Tommy said happily as Nathan did his man handshake with her little brother.

"Hey Tommy, hey Quil, Embry" Nathan and the two boys did their manly nods then he turned to face Raven and again placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer. Quil and Embry's eyes darted to Jacob in amusement as he gripped the fork tightly both mentally betting if the fork would snap or not. Upon hearing their bets Jacob loosened his grip and glared at his two mates

"I thought you liked the bad boy attitude of mine" he wriggled his eyebrows at her causing her too playfully slap him on the chest

"Please two years in a relationship was just enough"

"You just want it all back don't you?" he challenged her as she glared at him

"You know where to find Matt; I'll talk to you later got busy customers" Nathan sighed defeated as he walked past her to the counter. Raven pushed aside her frustration to meet a smirking Quil, Tommy and Embry and a not so pleased Jacob

"You know after a year of not being together he would be over it" Quil pointed out as Raven glared at him

"You don't know about Nathan and I... now did you guys want something or not" she said annoyed how much Nathan frustrated her

"Can we still have Matt's famous cheeseburger" Embry pouted as Quil nodded eagerly. Raven smiled at how quickly the La Push boys eased her frustration as she looked to Jacob and asked

"Would you like the same as well" he simply just nodded at her as he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to Nathan and stare at him in jealous

"Drinks?" her voice pulled him out of a trance

"Water" all the boys replied as Raven nodded and ripped the page of their orders and went back to Matt passing Nathan and pinned it to the top of the window bench

"This is their order you lucky they are the only order now" Raven said looking around knowing the 4pm rush will soon come

Matt ripped the paper and read the order as his eyes widened " You would think I be used to this but dang four cheeseburgers for each of them seriously how does La Push survive with them"

Raven laughed and reminded him "Remember this is only three boys there's a lot more of them in La Push"

"They must have a feast everyday" Matt and Nathan chuckled as Nathan looked to Raven

"Hey sorry for before that was uncall for"

Matt walked futher into his work area and began cooking the cheeseburgers knowing this was a private conversation. Raven looked to Nathan and nodded "You're right it was uncall for before we got together we were friends... you see this was what I was afraid of if we got together"

"We are still friends hey I'm still the jackass you love and can handle that no other girl can" he joked as Raven smiled naively and said

"Well I'm going to need my two friends when I come back to Forks high school"

"What!" Nathan exclaimed happily and pulled her into a hug lifting her up and spinning her around causing her to laugh carelessly grabbing the attention of Tommy and the La Push boys

"Nathan! Put me down!" Raven exclaimed happily

* * *

"What's going on?" Jacob couldn't help but ask as he glared at the interaction with Raven and Nathan

"Either Raven said she is still hopelessly in love with him..." Quil said as Embry finished

"...and wants to get back with him"

"Or she told him she is going back to school" Tommy said as the Quil and Embry looked to him surprised as Jacob just looked to him not wanting to see anymore of Raven and Nathan laughing excitedly. It was a happy scene but at this moment it made Jacob sick to the stomach.

"Well she's not sure but she wants to" Tommy said happily

"Good for her" Embry said

"Yeah now she can suffer the torture of school like us" Quil smiled

"No matter how much she denies it she loved school" Tommy said then sadly added

"But if it wasn't for me she still be at school" Jacob looked confused but Quil and Embry knew the situation as both their mother explained what happened and they had to help as Raven's mother grew up in La Push, In the end they were so glad they were forced to meet Raven because in the end they gained new friendship with Raven and Tommy

"Hey man if it wasn't for that ass you call your father then Raven would be at school" Quil said as Embry nudged him

"Language dude"

Tommy laughed "Guys I'm twelve not six and yeah my dad is an ass"

"Thomas Malcom Foster did I hear you use the word ass" Raven said as she placed Jacob and Embry's plate of cheeseburgers than glass of water. As Nathan followed behind with Quil and Tommy's order

"Oooo dude she full named you and that's dangerous" Nathan chuckled as she nudged him playfully

"Hey! Hey! Holding plates and glasses... and last but not least your order buddy" Nathan placed Tommy plate down as they all said their thank yous

"So Tommy says you are going back to school" Quil said with a mouthful of cheeseburger in his mouth

Yeah and don't talk with your mouth full" Raven said in disgust and nodded

"Yep I called them during the day and spoke with the principle about the classes I would like and they said I could start on Friday just to settle in" Nathan had been noticing the new boy stare on Raven. Once Jacob looked to him as Nathan smirked at him and slung his arm around Raven's shoulders.

"First day of school you know what that means"

"Nathan it's _my_ first day of school"

"Please any excuse for a party is cool with me"

"Yeah I can go to Keith's party and sleepover at his place for the weekend" Tommy smiled happily

Raven placed her hands on her hips "The same party you've been begging me to go to for the past two weeks"

Raven looked unsure so Nathan swooped in "Raven I know you like the back of my hand and you love a good party and I'm pretty sure Tommy likes to party"

"For sure" Tommy said as he high fived with Nathan

Raven rolled her eyes "Okay since you two are being all buddy buddy where is the party going to because Mr. Swan lives next door to me and I don't think loud music and underage drunken kids would ease his worries"

"How about at La Push beach, it's big and all our parents are cool with us drinking" Jacob suggested surprising everyone

"What everyone loves a good party" Jacob mocked Nathan's previous words

"Fine everyone from Fork's high school should be okay?" Nathan said with challenging eyes to Jacob

"Yeah bring more if you must as long as Raven is there that's all I need" Jacob smirked at Raven causing her to blush as she mentally thanked her parents that she was tanned so he couldn't see how red she would have been

Nathan moved his arm from Raven's shoulders and placed his hands on the table "Stay away from her"

Jacob stood up looking down to Nathan and said "I'm not sure if she can stay away from me"

Raven stepped between Nathan and the table wondering how the hell a simple party conversation lead to her "Nathan go calm down" she said placing her hands on his chest while Quil and Embry stood up hoping to stop Jacob from phasing and both were too wondering how it all lead to this

Nathan calmed down from her touch and walked back angrily to the counter. Raven turned around and looked to Quil and Embry

"Guys..." she said as Quil and Embry nodded understanding

"We are a step ahead of you Rave" Quil said placing their money for their food on the table then hugged and kissed her on the cheek goodbye

"Later Tommy" Tommy waved goodbye

Embry couldn't help but glare at his friend then turned to Raven "Sorry about Jacob" Raven shrugged her shoulders as he kissed her on the cheek

"See you tomorrow Tommy" Tommy smiled slightly leaving Jacob to say goodbye. Raven looked to Tommy and said

"If you need anything call Rose or Matt" Tommy nodded but knew she wanted to give Jacob a bit of her mind. Raven glared at Jacob and dragged him by the arm surprising him from her touch as she dragged him well with the help of him following her into the backroom where the supplies were

She let go of his arm both to their dismay as Raven felt the loss of heat but she focused to her main point of dragging Jacob "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What?" Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at the angry girl in front of him it was a turn on for him

"What! Oh let me remind you what just took place a couple of seconds ago! My best friend talked about throwing me a party then you talk about me like I'm some type of meat property you...jerk!"

"Hey I'm sorry..." Jacob started but was cut off by Raven's ranting

"Oh no you're not! I don't know you and by what just happened I don't think I want to. You better control your anger because it's going to cause you trouble and remember that the whole world does not bow at your feet like Quil and Embry. Those two respect and I can see that but if you plan to hang out here I don't want another mishap like that. You got it?" Raven finished out of breath as Jacob stared at her surprised; and he couldn't help but compare her to Bella well for one she wouldn't call him out on his BS and usually girls liked it when a guy was all tough over a girl apparently not this one. She was different a challenge... an alluring challenge that Jacob Black couldn't resist.

"Yeah I got it" Jacob said still in his daze that worried her but she smiled at him and asked

"Thanks for offering the La Push beach but don't you need to get some kind of permission from the council?"

"Don't worry my dad is part of the council" Raven nodded and said

"Thanks I could use a good night and you're free to go" Jacob chuckled and walked out but was stopped by Raven calling his name

"You can bring Bella too who knows you guys might become more than friends" she winked at him surprising him as Bella was the last thing on his mind for this party. It was the girl in front of him; he wanted to be her friend and possibly more.

Jacob walked out of the cafe to his motorbike and rode off as Raven leaned against the wall of the supply closet and ran her hands through her hair tiredly she wanted to be with Jacob not Bella but from what she saw that night she shuddered at the thought of him kissing another girl other than her.

_"What are you doing to me Jacob Black"_ Raven thought

* * *

**AN: What are you doing Jacob to Raven?? Let me know what you guys think and I'll put a chapter as soon as I can  
OH follow me on Twitter (here is when I'll let you know when I'll update my fanfic and youtube stuff)... **

**/naleysocute23**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heya! So I have been writing a couple of chapters that's why it's been awhile I kinda wanted to get ahead to get the drift of the story lol. So this is jammed pack with drama, sexy dancing and kisses ;)**

**So I didn't get much review but I would LOVE to thank the reiviewers: BlacksWerewolfa **and **Draco MalfoyGirl 16...thanks guys hope this chapter is great**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything all Stephanie Meyer...only own story idea and my OC characters**

**Song credit: Senorita by Justin Timberlake**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

_*Saturday*_

"So you have everything?" Raven asked Tommy while driving to Kieth's party

"Yes"

"His present?"

"Oh no!" Raven braked the car causing Tommy to crack up laughing

"I have it, now stop stressing you saw me putting it at the back seat"

"Sorry it's..."

"Your first time letting me sleepover and being out of the house while I'm out" Tommy finished her sentence

"Yes and what if..."

"Nothing is going to happen I'm only twelve we're just going to play PS3, laser tags and wrestle... you know guy stuff"

"I trust you but the world on the other hand" Raven stayed quiet as Tommy looked to her. It amazed him that this was his sister. She acted more like his mother, sometimes it was annoying but other times it was what he needed but she was still the sister he could have fun with. He knew his friends pitied him because his mum was dead and his father didn't acknowledge his existence but he wouldn't have it any other way; in another lifetime where his mum was alive he felt that him and his sister wouldn't be as close as they were now.

"What?" Raven asked. Tommy smiled and said

"Thanks for letting me go I know it was hard for you but you are seventeen you should be having fun...oh here's the house" Tommy pointed out to a small quainty house with balloons attached to the mailbox. Raven's noticed the kids inside already hyped on sugar.

"You don't have to walk me to the door" Raven chuckled at Tommy's comment and said

"Stay safe and call me for anything ok?"

"I will" Tommy said and got out of the car and then opened the back door and grabbed his bag and Kieth's present. Closing the door; Tommy made his way up the driveway only to hear his name. Tommy rolled his eyes... these were the moments when Raven acting like his mother was annoying and turned to his smiling sister

"Have fun! And love you" Tommy smiled back thinking he was wrong

"You have fun too sis! And love you back" Raven nodded and then drove back to her place. Parking her car she looked at her watch to read 2:15pm. Her party didn't start till seven.

Raven walked happily into the house then realised she was alone for a long time she had the whole house to herself "Blast some music and time to let loose" she said to herself

_6:50pm:_

"Oh shit I'm late!" Raven yelled out over Justin Timberlake's voice singing Senorita in her bare house. As she scurried out of her bathroom into her room and changed into her laid out clothers already

"Raven you started the party already!" Raven halfway through putting her dress on as she recognized the voice

"Argh I'm so sorry Nathan you can switch off the music if you want"

"Nah this is one of my fav songs" Quil said

Raven heard his voice then asked as she slipped on her white flip flops "Hi Quil! Wait how many of you are down there?"

"I'm here!" Embry yelled

"Me too!" Matt also yelled

Raven couldn't help but feel her heart sink to not hear Jacob's voice "Argh get him out of your head girl" she whispered to herself as she blow dried her newly honey blonde hair and styling it to have waves which took awhile.

She slipped on her hoop earrings and took one final look at the mirror as she grabbed applied lip gloss and cream to her face. She was a girly girl but she could not deal with make-up she never saw the point of it to her they became a mask on your face. She tossed the lip gloss into her small black purse already with her mobile in there. As she took a deep breathe as she had just dyed her today so no one hadn't seen it yet.

As she approached the staircase she could still hear _'Senorita'_ still playing but the boys arguing well Quil and Nathan to be precise

_Now listen I wanna try something right now_

_See they don't do this anymore_

"This is my favourite part" Quil bopped his head with the music

_I'm gonna sing something_

_And I want the guys to sing with me_

_They go: "It feel like something heating up can I live with you"_

"Dude that's gay" Nathan quipped

"No what's gay is you are the girls singing" Quil paused and pointed to the stereo

_And the ladies go "I don't know what I'm thinking about to be living with you"_

"No I'm not!" Nathan said as Matt and Embry laughed at the argument

_Guys sing: It feels like something heating up can I live with you"_

After hearing the guy part Raven thought she should step in for the ladies as she sang from the top of the staircase but still hidden from the guys

_And ladies: "I don't knowwhat I'm thinking about to be living with you"_

The guys caught on as the sang the next part

_Feels good don't it_

_It feels like something is heating up can I live with you (Yeah)_

_Yeah! Ladies_

Raven sang the next part as she walked down the stairs sing the girl's part

_I don't know what I'm thinking about to be living with you _

_Sing it one more time_

_It feels like something is heating up can I live with you _

_And ladies " I don't know what I'm thinking about to be living with you (Yeeeeah)_

_It feels like something is heating up can I live with you _

_Ladies "I don't know what I'm thinking about to be living with you"_

_Gentlemen goodnight...Ladies good morning_

Raven felt the stares from all four boys as she reached the bottom of the staircase "I should change shouldn't I?" Raven said feel self-conscious. She knew she shouldn't have worn the white halter neck summer dress that fell above her knees

"No no!" they exclaimed as Embry switched off the music and said

"We are just surprised cause we are not used to seeing you look hot" Raven bit her lip nervously and nervously said

"Thanks"

"Got tired of your hair?" Matt questioned looking at her hair. Raven shrugged her shoulders

"I had time on my hand"

"Well lets go and show everyone else the hot Raven" Quil said leading the way to Nathan's black Land Rover

"You really do look hot" Nathan whispered. The old Raven used to shiver from his hot breath hitting her skin but not anymore as she smiled at him and mumbled thanks as he held out his arm as she linked her arms with him as Raven told them to wait in the car as she locked the windows as she went to her parents to lock the windows she realised it was across from none other than Bella Swan's room and she saw Jacob waiting for her.

Pushing aside her jealousy Raven knew mostly of Isabella Swan. Must to her dismay one of her friends from Fork couldn't resist but tell her everything about Bella and Edward and with the latest gossip of how he just dumped her. Raven sighed seeing Jacob with his back facing waiting for Bella to put on last minute make-up and thought _'Bella is one lucky girl'_.

Once locking up everything and tossing her house key in her purse she got into the front passenger seat and said excitedly "Who's ready to party?"

She had to get over this stupid crush of Jacob and one way was to party it out and boy was she going to party.

_

* * *

__In the car...._

"So what's the deal with Bella and Jacob?" Raven asked

"Why you jealous?" Matt teased her. Raven rolled her eyes hiding her jealousy

"No, I was closing the windows and I saw Jacob in Bella's window and according to the school she was dating the nortorious Edward Cullen"

"They are just friends much to Jacob's dismay he has a major crush or majorly in love with this girl but she is in love with the bloodsucker" Embry stated

"Bloodsucker?" Nathan questioned

"The nickname for the Cullens" Quil said as Raven and Nathan had a confused expression

"Long story anyways how long you guys out tonight" Embry said changing the subject

"Well I can stay out till Rave and Matt wants to leave" Nathan said

"And that might be all night" Matt joked as they all fell into a light conversation

_

* * *

__La Push beach_

Raven jumped out of the car to see the party already in full swing "Wow did the whole town come"

"Like Nathan said any excuse for a party" Quil chuckled swinging his arm around Raven then led her to a group of guys she did not recognise

"You can finally meet Sam and our gang" Embry said walking beside her as Nathan and Matt said something about seeing someone from their school

"Oh when you meet Emily don't stare at her too long it aggravates Sam" Raven nodded at Quil confused

"Sam this is Raven Foster" A tall muscular American Indian guy turned around and Raven could tell he was the leader from the vibe she felt being around him as he smiled and shook her hands

"So you the girl that makes these knuckleheads wake up early" Raven chuckled feeling at ease meeting Sam she noticed the girl with a mark on her face but didn't stare too long figuring that must be Emily

"I must be"

"Raven Foster? Any relations to Amelia Foster?" Sam asked as Raven nodded

"That was my mother" Sam nodded stating his apologies

"Your mother was well respected here well according to the elders. Now this is my girlfriend Emily"

"Nice to meet you Raven, so you're my competition in breakfast" Emily said as she shook hands with Raven as she said

"Terribly sorry for taking them away from the morning"

"Please don't apologise it means more for us" Sam joked then Raven noticed a guy next to Sam smirking at her

Sam noticed and turned to introduce him "This is Paul"

"Nice to meet you; wanna go and dance?" he asked holding out his hands. Raven smiled and couldn't help but compare him to Jacob he was muscular like him but he didn't have the genuine smile that Jacob Black held or the brown eyes that tells her everything. Groaning mentally for thinking of Jacob she smiled

"I would like to Paul" as Paul led her to the dancefloor that already occupied people dancing as the _'Hotel Room Service' by PItbull _was halfway through the song as Raven turned her back to him as he placed his hands onto her waist as they danced with the music.

"Can I cut in?" the voice she was avoiding said. Paul and her stopped dancing as Raven looked up to Paul who glared angrily at Jacob as Raven noticed Jacob clenching his fist as so did Paul then Paul looked to Sam and growled defeated

"Sorry Raven" Paul said loud enough for her to hear as she nodded

"Thanks for the dance Paul" Paul walked off the dancefloor back to Sam and the gang as Sam and Paul seem to get into an argument

"Don't worry about them they'll get over it so may I have this dance?" Jacob held out his hands as Raven noted him in baggy jeans and a black button shirt that was unuttoned at the top to give a sneak of his chest. Pushing aside her thoughts she said

"I don't know you did just cut into my dance with Paul which I was enjoying"

"Well I'm sorry but couldn't resist staying away as to how beautiful you are looking right now" Jacob said truthfully catching Raven by surprise as she nodded and slipped her hands perfectly into his as she felt sparks fly with both bodies shocking both again as they looked to each other. Jacob smirked slyly as he wrapped his arms around her waist perfectly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her hips with the music. Raven turned around pushing her back against his muscular chest as leaned her head back closing her eyes getting lost in daze of being around Jacob as she grinded against him awakening a certain anatomy of his.

Jacob pushed himself closer to her causing her to moan from his movement; happy with her response getting lost in the daze of dancing with Raven he moved her hair to the side as Raven moved her head to the side for him to get better access as he began to leave hot trail of kisses on her neck. She took a sharp intake of breathe as he found her weak spot under her left ear as she moved her arm behind his neck running it through the back of his hair bringing his head closer to her neck; as he made his mark on her neck.

* * *

"Dude it's like sex on the dancefloor" Quil commented as he pointed Embry to see Jacob and Raven dancing a little to close

"Oh man that's nasty why did you show me? She's like my sister" Embry said in disgust as Quil said

"Please everyone can see it" he motioned to where Bella glared in jealous of Jacob dancing with Raven

* * *

"I thought you said it was I who couldn't stay away" Raven said loving the feel of Jacob's heated lips on her neck

"I was.... wrong... I can't stay... away from you...you're the girl I... think about everyday" he said in between the kisses. In the corner of her eyes she noticed Bella in the corner alone staring at them sadly and in jealous.

Raven moved out of his grasp catching him by surprise and said "I'm not the girl for you; she is?" she eyed Bella as she turned to leave but Jacob grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him

"After what happened you think Bella is the girl for me" he stared down into her eyes and into her soul

Tears fell from her eyes "Trust me when you kiss her you'll know" she carressed his cheek then left Jacob alone with people dancing around him on the dancefloor

* * *

As the party continued Jacob hanged with Bella but still kept his eyes on Raven as she chatted with people from her grade until _'What makes you different' by Backstreet Boys _began to play. Raven smiled from memory of that song as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ears

"May I have this dance for old times sake?" Raven turned around and from the back of Nathan she spotted Bella laughing with Jacob. Raven swallowed the jealousy and nodded

"For old times sake" as Nathan smiled widely and led her back to the dancefloor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist as she looked up to his blue eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Nathan asked as Raven looked to him

"Nate..."

"I just need to know if there is something" Raven sighed and nodded as he bent his head and placed his lips upon hers as she kissed back. Nothing. No sparks. Nothing was felt between both of them.

* * *

Jacob growled under his breath when he saw Nathan kiss Raven.

"Jake are you okay?" Bella asked touching his arm. Before he used to feel sparks and fall under Bella's spell but not anymore he felt nothing from a simple touch of Isabella Swan.

Jacob turned to Bella and said "I said that I would never hurt you like Edward did" Bella nodded knowing where this was going as she said

"Jake I only..."

"Please Bella I need to know" he pleaded before she would reply he crashed his lips onto her surprising her as she felt something inside her ignited

* * *

Nathan pulled away and looked down to Raven "Wow is that how you felt before you broke up with me" Raven nodded

"I know now so still friends?" he asked

Raven smiled happily to have Nathan back as her friend and to be on the same page as her "The best" she said as she buried her chest into his chest as he placed his head upon her head as they had their last dance as a couple.

"I know you like Jacob a lot" Raven looked up with her chin placed upon his chest

"I don't"

"Rave I've never seen a guy infuriate you so much other than me" he joked. Raven chuckled and said

"He's in love with Bella" Nathan looked at her wierdly and looked back to say otherwise but spotted Bella and Jacob making out. Raven followed his gaze as Nathan looked back to her

"See I told you" she said tearfully

* * *

Pressing her lips further onto Jacob; surprising Jacob as he shut his eyes shutting the images of Raven's face and trying to focus on Bella. The old Jacob would be on cloud nine finally kissing the girl of his dreams but over this couple of days it changed he couldn't stop thinking of Raven Foster and what it would be like to hold her, touch her and kiss her. His dreams was replaced with her.

He pulled away from Bella as these thoughts flooded his mind as he thought _'It's Raven not Bella'_

"Wow" Bella said in shock

"Yeah" Jacob whispered back but other reasons

* * *

"Do you want me to go beat him up?" Nathan asked wiping the tear from Raven as she shook her head

"No I forced him to see that Bella is the girl for him and she is. Embry did say he was in love with her"

"Maybe that all changed when he met you" Nathan suggested as Raven shook her head. Seeing her discomfort Nathan asked

"You want to go back home"

"No I have to be strong" Raven said not wanting to look vunerable

"Come on these kind of parties are always the same how about movie night you, me and Matt like we used to except without Tommy there" Raven smiled of Nathan's protectivness of her as she nodded

"That sounds great"

"Come on lets get Matt and get out of here" Nathan said as he led Raven off the dancefloor

**

* * *

**

**AN: Yeah I know quick for Nathan to get over that...nxt chapter I'll bring some supernatural stuff (no not the Winchester brothers) just you know Jacob being the wolf and all that and Raven being more than human *gasp* not saying anymore *zip mouth***

**Review me cause me love em'**


End file.
